Textile manufacturers, garment makers, and others in similar industries have a continuing goal of creating or making available to consumers the most comfortable product for the intended end use.
Several factors, either alone or in combination, may affect the overall comfort of a particular product. These factors may include, but are not limited to, whether or to what extent the product is air permeable, breathable, water resistant or waterproof, or stretchable.
In an attempt to provide or maximize these qualities, the product may be manufactured using certain fabrics. The fabrics may be chosen for their inherent qualities (e.g., naturally breathable, etc.) or may be amenable to certain processes (e.g., waterproofing, etc.) so they will improve the comfort of the finished product.
Despite the above, making or providing a product that performs well in each category of permeability, breathability, water resistance, and stretch and, therefore, provides a high level of comfort, has proven to be a challenge.